finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy IX characters
The following is a list of characters from Final Fantasy IX. __TOC__ Player characters Zidane Tribal character.png|'Zidane Tribal' Vivi Ornitier character.jpg|'Vivi Ornitier' Adelbert Steiner character.jpg|'Adelbert Steiner' Garnet Til Alexandros XVII character.jpg|'Garnet Til Alexandros XVII' Freya Crescent character.jpg|'Freya Crescent' Quina Quen character.jpg|'Quina Quen' Eiko Carol character.jpg|'Eiko Carol' Amarant Coral character.jpg|'Amarant Coral' Guest characters Cinna.jpg|'Cinna' Marcus.jpg|'Marcus' Blank.jpg|'Blank' Beatrix-battle.png|'Beatrix' Cid Fabool FFIX Art 1.jpg|'Cid Fabool IX' Antagonists FFIX-brahne-amano.jpg|Brahne Raza Alexandros XVI 9_garland.jpg|Garland AmanoKuja.jpg|Kuja Lani_battle-FFIX.PNG|Lani Necron-art.jpg|Necron Zornthorn.jpg|Zorn and Thorn Black_Waltz_1_FFIX_Art_1.jpg|Black Waltz No.1 Black_Waltz_2_FFIX_Art_1.jpg|Black Waltz No.2 Black_Waltz_3_FFIX_Art_1.jpg|Black Waltz No.3 Other characters ;* Minister Artania, of Lindblum ;* Artemicion ;* Lord Avon ;* Baku ;* Benero ;* Black Mage No. 288 ;* Bobby Corwen ;* Choco ;* Erin ;* Fat Chocobo ;* Sir Iron-Tail Fratley, of Burmecia ;* Gilgamesh ;* Hades ;* Hippaul ;* Queen Hilda, of Lindblum ;* Lowell Bridges ;* Mikoto ;* Mog ;* Morrid ;* Prince Puck, of Burmecia ;* Quale ;* Ramuh ;* Ruby ;* Stiltzkin ;* Doctor Tot ;* Engineer Zebolt ;* Zenero Historic characters * - The deceased husband of Queen Brahne. * - The first Regent of Lindblum and winner of the Festival of the Hunt. He also wrote the inscriptions for the chocograph pieces. * - Cid Fabool IX's father. * - The grandfather of Eiko. * - A woman who once tried to escape Madain Sari's destruction * - General of Alexandria who led nine soldiers to take on Lindblum's army and won. * - A master gourmand who used to live near Treno. Minor characters Lindblum * , storekeeper whose shop, where Vivi acquires the first Kupo Nut, is destroyed after the Battle of Lindblum. Alice also has the Beautiful Potion item. * , Molly's mother. * , owner of the pub where Zidane first encounters Freya. * , little boy seen running around with a dog, suspects that Dragoos is after his sister. Wants to be a member of Tantalus. * , card collector, hides out in the upstairs room of his house. * * * * * , owner of the weapon shop. * * * , Engineer. * * * * * * * * , little girl, cries easily and is seen with Olivier. * , leader of the Vigilantes. * * * * , wants to be a member of Tantalus. * , a poor old woman who goes blind after the Siege of Lindblum. * * , a man who wants the player to take sides in a debate over the placement of an engine. * * * * , the Strange Potion item is found in his studio. * , a moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest. * , Alicia's daughter. * , another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest. * , another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest. * * , A construction worker who helped build the air cabs in Lindblum. * , young boy, seems to love the horrible stench of Gysahl Pickles, seen with Joanna. * * * , street vendor, sells Gysahl Pickles, which Steiner uses to smuggle Garnet through Bohden Gate. * , seen feeding pigeons in Lindblum. Known as the "pigeon turd alert" character. * * * * * * * * * * , A small boy who wishes to become an airship pilot * * , Grandma Pickle's grandson, He is seen at the Doom pub. He says that his grandmother does not pay enough attention to him. * * * * , a boy found near the air cab terminal who informs Zidane about card players in the Theater District. * , owner of the first synthesis shop encountered. * * * , Torres' assistant in the synthesis shop. * * * * Alexandria * * ''' , man who looks like a thug, runs the mini-theater with Ruby. * , once an avid seafarer, now considering becoming a pilot. * , man repairing a sign, Puck steals his ladder so that he and Vivi can get to the rooftops. * , one of the cooks in Alexandria castle. * , item shop owner. * , one of the cooks in Alexandria castle. * , first seen running the Alexandrian Hotel, later seen at Memorial Square. * , girl dressed in yellow, she makes a funeral wreath for Queen Brahne and is later romantically pursued by Weimar. * , brother to Benero and Zenero, but he is not a member of Tantalus. * , Hippaul's mother. * , a girl whose grandmother is forever working on her dress, she is always found alone in a house by the church (until disc 3). * , moogle, living in the church steeple, introduces Vivi to Mognet. * , looking for Michelle, who is just behind him. * , pub owner. * , looking for Nikolai, who is just behind her. * , card player, he is looking for someone experienced at the game, tells Vivi about his ticket on disc 1. * , another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest, found in the chapel where Garnet was unconscious. * , one of the Alexandria castle cooks, he prefers to be alone down by the docks near the church. * , one of the cooks in Alexandria castle. * , Pluto Knight IX * , Pluto Knight V * , Pluto Knight VI * , Pluto Knight IV * , Pluto Knight III * , Pluto Knight II * , old man, seems obsessed with Hildagarde. * , admirer of the Knights of Pluto. * , an orange-garbed purple dog-faced creature. * , a boy who has lost his kitten Mittens. If the cat is found (in Memorial Square) and returned, the player will be presented with a Bomb card, a strong card early in the game. * , blonde woman, she is found near the ticket booth, looking for her son. * stands in front of the pub, he plays "a mean trumpet". Dali * , one of the children afraid of Vivi when the party first arrives. * , a villager and possibly one of the women who worked in the underground factory. * * , a moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest. * , sleeps on the job. * , a moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest. * * * , one of the children afraid of Vivi when the party first arrives. * , also known as . * * , one of the children afraid of Vivi when the party first arrives. * , the man who guards the Underground entrance. Treno * , tells the player the rules of Tetra Master before entering the Card Stadium. * , sells the player low level cards if they are needed. * , little boy, friend of Natalie. * , little girl, friend of Mario. * Cleyra * , child refugee, Dan and Learie's son. * , soldier, first encountered in Burmecia where he is saved by the party. He later flees to Cleyra to protect his family, where he is killed. He also sells weapons and armor. * * * * * , child refugee, Dan and Learie's son. * * , ritual dancer. * , musician, plays the harp during the Ritual Dance. * , ritual dancer, also sells items. * , ritual dancer, usually seen with Sharon, later appears by name at the Treno card stadium. * , ritual dancer. * , another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest. * , another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest. * , takes the group on a tour of the town when they first arrive, later encountered alive and well in Daguerreo. * , innkeeper. * * , Cathedral guard. * * , Cathedral guard. * , Dan's wife. * Conde Petie * , villager, enjoys having tea with Walter, Helen and Jinkus. * , youth, sweetheart of Geoffrey Treefeller. * , gourmand, brother of Darcy Skywatcher. * , sister of Bryan Rootrunner, tells the party why this location was chosen for the village to be built there. * , also know as "Father David" and "His Holiness". Priest who "marries" Zidane and Garnet, and (optionally) Vivi and Quina. * , villager who first tells the party about the Kirkboat. * , youth, sweetheart of Betsy Lightcatcher. * , lazy husband of Margaret Miller. * , found at the entrance. * , villager, can be found having tea with Walter, Barbara and Jinkus. * , tells the party what happens if they don't undergo the ceremony. * , villager, enjoys having tea with Walter, Helen and Barbara. * , ardent admirer of Jenny Greeter. * , can be found near the Kirkboat. * , innkeeper, wife of Granin Miller. * , suspicious town guard. * , another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest. * " ", a trader from Black Mage Village who unwittingly leads the group there, after Vivi decides to follow him. * , exasperated town guard. * , child who plans on traveling the world with his dog. * , town guard, watches the gate to the Mountain Path. * , Weapon stall owner. * , William's father, who wants to find him a wife. * , storekeeper. Madain Sari * , moogle and friend of Eiko's, helps prepare supper for the group when they first arrive. * , moogle and friend of Eiko's, helps prepare supper for the group when they first arrive. * , moogle and friend of Eiko's, helps prepare supper for the group when they first arrive. * , moogle and friend of Eiko's, helps prepare supper for the group when they first arrive. * , moogle and friend of Eiko's, helps prepare supper for the group when they first arrive. Black Mage Village * * * , shopkeeper at the Black Cat Synthesis Shop. * , stays behind to hatch the chocobo egg. * * , found at the cemetery. * * , stays behind to hatch the chocobo egg. * , painted "Our Village" which hangs in the Inn. * * , shopkeeper at the Item Shop. * * , shopkeeper at the Black Cat Synthesis Shop. * , Innkeeper, painted "A Walk in a Forest" which hangs in the Inn. * , shopkeeper at the Weapon and Armor Shop. * * , another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest. Brahne's fleet * * Esto Gaza * , lets the party rest for 100 gil. * , jealous boyfriend of Lisa. * , Gatz's girlfriend. * , another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest. Daguerreo * Memoria * * * * * Other * * , another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Burmecia). * , first opponent in the Tetra Master Tournament at the Card Stadium in Treno. * * * , second opponent in the Tetra Master Tournament at the Card Stadium in Treno. * * * * * * * * * * , another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: South Gate). * * * * * * , another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Ipsen's Castle). * , not to be confused with Kupo, Kuppo is another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Fossil Roo). * * * * * * , the moogle who operates Chocobo Hot and Cold. * , another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Oeilvert). * , another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Iifa Tree). * , another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Gargan Roo). * * * * * , another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Desert Palace). * * , another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Mount Gulug). * * * , another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Ice Cavern). * , another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Desert Palace). * , another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Evil Forest). * * , another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Mount Gulug). * , another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Bran Bal). * * , another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Summit Station). * , another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Daguerreo). * , storekeeper, first encountered at South Gate, then rides the cable car with Steiner, Garnet and Marcus to North Station where she sets up her shop VEGA. * , storekeeper, merges with Mary's business and renames it VEGA & ALTAIR. * * * , another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Red Rose airship). * * * * , another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Conde Petie Mountain Path). * * ''' Category:Characters in Final Fantasy IX Category:Character lists